1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable device which plugs directly into a standard two outlet wall electrical jack. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rechargeable device which is configured in a shape such that its insertion directly into one of the female jacks of a common wall electrical outlet will not block access to the second female jack of the outlet. While the present invention is contemplated for use with a rechargeable flashlight such as in a medical examination room, the possibilities for use of this rechargeable device are limitless. This base unit configuration could be used for virtually any cordless rechargeable device, including, but not limited to power tools, drills, screwdrivers, dental tools, medical examination lights and tools and many other hand held implements.
The present invention also relates to advertising means for presenting a business' message by affording one or more surface of the recharger for imprinting advertising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of rechargeable devices are well known in the prior art. These devices typically utilize either a recharging base with a cord which plugs into the wall outlet or a large and bulky recharging base unit which plugs directly into an outlet. The devices which include a plug and cord attached to a stationary charging base are inherently disadvantageous, as the cords are susceptible to fraying and failure and the base unit would then typically be placed on a table, desk or other surface, thereby limiting the logistical locations for its use. For example, in a medical examination or emergency treatment area, there may not be a table nearby and any work top space for storing tools and devices is scarce.
A second type of recharging devices are those which use a base recharging unit which plugs directly into a wall electrical outlet. These products, however, are typically large, bulky and boxy shaped. When inserted into one outlet of a two outlet wall electrical jack, these units are sized and shaped such that both outlets are blocked by the base unit and/or its recharging implement, regardless of whether inserted in the top or bottom jack of the outlet.
What is lacking in the existing art is a rechargeable device which is of a shape and configuration such that it occupies only one of the two electrical outlets and when installed, does not block, but instead permits access to the second outlet. What is also lacking is such a device which also provides the benefit of serving as an advertising means whereby businesses can display and expose their message on the recharger for publication to users and others who will see the device.